Fairytale
by mixxymae59
Summary: when lisa was a little kid she would play with her parents and pretend to be a princess with her own charming prince and cool knight but when she grew up she realized life was not like the fairytales she dreamed off as a kid but atleast she has her own prince and knight even if they're not as charming and cool she imagined them to be


A/N: here you go a sweet innocent one-shots of zankyou no terror! (I think)

Disclaimer: mixxy does not own zankyou no terror

* * *

Liza let a small smile appear on her face as she walked in front of some bookshelves ,occasionally picking a book up to see if it's worth reading before shaking her head slightly at her childishness

'Spending the cash I have left on a mere book is a waste of money' she thought as she returned the book 'Sherlock homes' to the shelf

She was at a bookstore in a local mall, supposedly she was going to be accompanying nine and twelve to buy some supplies for the next 'attack' when twelve suggested Liza to go window shopping and leave the supplies they need to the two of them

She was hesitant at first but complied and after nine and twelve made their leave, she was left wandering aimlessly in the crowd of people

It was just her luck that she was able to stumble apon the bookstore on the third floor, that both provided a comfortable atmosphere and few occupants making it better than walking with the sea of people outside

'I used to love to play make believe with my parents before dad left' Liza thought grimly as entered the children section of the store and took 'Cinderella' from its shelf

A story about a poor girl who was gifted with a kind fairy godmother who helped her meet her very own prince charming

'I wonder where my fairy godmother is' she inwardly asked as tightened her hold on the book

'I mean I suffered fate worse than Cinderella yet no one comes and saves me' Liza put the book back to its place then turned around fully intending to shake off the darks thoughts creeping into her mind

'I had my own fare shares of evil step-sisters' she stole a glance at the book on the shelf

'I have my wicked mother' she passed 'snow white'

'People who used me' the story 'little red riding hood' was just an arm away

'Been put through harsh obstacles' the cover of 'sleeping beauty' appeared in her mind as she rounded the corner but stopped in front of a certain shelf when something caught her eye

'Met a cold yet all-knowing caterpillar and charming but devious thief' she smiled gingerly as she took the books 'Alice in wonderland' and 'Aladdin' off their respective stands before sighing

"I shouldn't be mopping around anymore those things are in the past" Lisa said slightly scolding herself while she examined both books

'But I still wonder with all those elements combined' she thought as she traced the spine of Aladdin

"which fairy tale am I in" she spoke out loud before shaking her head and looking at the big clock in front of the exit

'Hisami-kun is probably done shopping know' she reminded herself as she put down both books and was about to rush out when she felt someone pull her arm

"Well well what do we have here" a voice spat behind her

"A run-away princess" what else another chimed in, making Liza's heart stop beating for a second

'No no no!' she inwardly panicked as she gazed at the familiar but haunting faces in front of her

"Oh liza-chan what's with that expression? Don't you miss us" ayumi teased as she dug her sharp nails further into Liza's arm making her whimper

Smirking slightly ayumi snapped her fingers immediately getting the attention of the other two girls

"The two of you will be the lookouts" ayumi commanded before pointing at the shortest of her group

"You will keep this damsel in distress steady" she said coldly as she gave Liza a bone chilling smile

"So liza-chan do you know what happened when you left?" ayumi said giving her an overly sweet smile while gripping Liza's arm tighter

A short cry broke through Liza's throat as she felt the nails piercing her skin

"Do you?" the girl behind her taunted as she squeezed Liza shoulder harder

"n-no" Liza stuttered out as she watch a few droplets of blood escape her arm

"Well if you want to know, someone ratted us out about bullying you and we were suspended making our parents very ANGRY" ayumi sneered as she reached for Liza's short locks

"i-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean t-too" Liza gasped when ayumi forced her head back making her neck feel like breaking

"Shut up! You are in big trouble, you know why?" ayumi cooed as she increased the pressure she put on both Liza's head and arm making Liza shake her head while biting her tongue to keep quiet due to the pain

'Calling for help will only anger them further' she thought as felt her body quiver when ayumi pulled her arm forward hard

"We are going to play pretend! You'll be the poor brat while I'm the stepsister" ayumi laughed and took the book 'Aladdin' off the shelf and shoved it into Liza's stomach roughly

"But still it is sad that you kept your hair short even after we cut it all off Lisa" ayumi laughed and grabbed Lisa's hair again pulling her head towards her

"Get ready to play Lisa!" the girl behind Lisa sang as she pulled Lisa towards ayumi and held her aching shoulders harder

"And there will be no fairy godmother to save you" ayumi sneered into Liza's face when they heard a couple of books falling from behind and someone pull Liza off the bully's grasp

"Well that why she has her knight and prince to save her" twelve said smiling up to ayumi while securing his arm around Liza's waist protectively

"And who the hell are you! Mind your own business" ayumi growled ready to turn around and make escape when nine showed up behind her and shoved her forward

"We have every right to interfere especially when you display such acts of barbarism in public" nine said coldly before nodding at twelve and walking towards the girl behind Lisa

"and just as you said you are the bitches who make Liza's life miserable so it would be only fitting if you would be punished right" twelve chided giving a empty smile at ayumi before letting go of Liza and stalking towards the nervous girl in front of him in a predatory manner

"i-I do-don't know what-what you mean" ayumi said trying to appear unaffected but froze when she saw twelve's glare get colder

"Oh really?" twelve smiled making ayumi take a few step backs

She squeaked as she felt her back hit the wall before twelve caged her in and pulled her hair cruelly

"You don't have the right to have your hair so long when you cut Liza's all off" twelve growled pulling the girl's raven locks tighter making her whimper

"pl-please st-stop" ayumi whimpered feeling her scalp ache

"Why? Aren't we playing pretend?" twelve asked innocently as he pulled ayumi's head to the side making her cry out in pain

"I-I wouldn't do it again please stop" ayumi trashed as she felt twelve's grip tighten

"Hmmmm why should we believe in you?" twelve sneered then jerked her to the left

"P-please! You-you're h-hurting me!" ayumi sobbed some tears escaping her eyes as she fruitlessly tried to remove twelve's hold on her hair

"But weren't you doing the same to Lisa just know?" twelve said a malicious glint in his eye watching ayumi release a cry from her quivering lip

"I'm s-sorry" ayumi stuttered looking around helplessly

"That's a little to la-"twelve sneered preparing another ruthless attack on her scalp when Lisa walked towards them and gently put a hand on his shoulder

"Tha-that's enough Hisami-kun" Lisa said looking at the poor girl behind twelve

"But she hurt you" twelve said sounding like a confused child

"It's alright" Lisa smiled gently as she let go of twelve's shoulder

"Are you sure?" twelve asked as he stared at Lisa with worried eyes as she put her slightly bleeding arm behind her

"Yes" Lisa nodded and watched as twelve gave ayumi one last glare before releasing her

"Let's go then" twelve said as he watched nine let go of the other girl and walked towards the exit

"o-okay" Lisa said fallowing the two boys outside but after she sent ayumi and the others an apologic glance

* * *

"So Lisa did you find anything interesting to buy when we were gone" twelve said as he carried two plastic bags as he and Lisa walked towards the van ,nine was already there starting up the black vehicle while the two of them carry the supplies ,him in the front and Lisa behind him

And after a few minutes Lisa still hasn't replied

Frowning slightly he halted causing Lisa to bump against his back

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he turned around looking Lisa in the eye worriedly

"It's n-nothing" Lisa said as she side stepped planning to walk forward when twelve blocked her path

"Come on you can tell me" twelve said as he stepped forward

Biting her lip slightly Lisa shifted uncomfortably, looking everywhere but the boy in front her

"It's just that what you did was a little extreme" Liza confessed and started walking towards the direction of the van, twelve right next to her, matching her strides

"But what they did to you was worse" twelve frowned staring at her short locks and punctured arm

"Still you didn't have to pull her hair or scare them" Lisa defended as they neared the van

"She deserved it" twelve growled lowly remembering Lisa's shaking form in the bookstore

"She could have called the cops" Lisa countered as she opened the van's door and sat at the back seat

"Then will out run them like last time" twelve grinned taking the passenger seat and sent nine a grin

"Yo-you are impossible to win against" Lisa sighed exasperated leaning against the seat cushions

"I try my best" twelve laughed before punching nine's shoulder

"Right nine?" he asked as he watched the stoic nine step on the gas with the faintest trace of a smile on his lips

"Whatever you say" nine said as they exited the parking lot muttering about how Lisa should be more careful, teenagers and how childish twelve is

Still smiling twelve took one of the bags beside him and took out a plastic tiara before putting it on Lisa's head

"There perfect" twelve said as he watched a blush blossom on Lisa's face

"What's this for?" Lisa asked as she took off the tiara and examined it

It was colored a pale yellow with some fake blue gems adorning the front and few glitters

"Well when I saw it I kinda remembered you saw I bought it" twelve explained before taking out the bag again and pulling out a crown and knight helmet

He chuckled as he put the crown on nine watching as his childhood friend grunt and sent him a mock glare before his eyes returned to the road

"I present you the coldest prince alive! Prince nine "twelve laughed giving a small bow to the slightly scowling boy sending Lisa into fits of giggles

"I suppose you're my knight then? Sir Hisami-kun?" Lisa smiled placing the tiara back on her head

"Yes my fair lady" twelve said as he put on the helmet and kissed Lisa's hand resting on her lap making the poor girl blush like crazy

"Twelve shut up I can't concentrate on the road" nine growled as he watched the interaction between the two from the corner of his eyes, a strange feeling bubbling in his stomach

"Yes sir!" twelve saluted after giving a flustered Lisa one last glance and taking a seat properly

Still blushing Lisa leaned against the window and fiddled with the tiara on her head

'So what if I don't have a fairy godmother or my own fairy tale ending at least I still have my stoic prince and smiling knight' Lisa smiled as closed her eyes preparing to dream about her childhood fairy tale

* * *

A/N: done! Wow that was long hahaha! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it

I suppose it's for the moths I've been inactive :D

Oh and If you already read my other story 'playing with fire' I'm not sure if I can finish it and might even discontinue it next week! Sorry

Anyway thanks for reading


End file.
